vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
祝福のメシアとアイの塔 (Shukufuku no Messiah to Ai no Tou)
Background In the now called "Village of Youth", years ago, the villagers who thought could defy God were given a "Divine Punishment" and killed. The only survivors to the tragedy were their children, who continued to live together supporting each other. One day, a seamstress from the village (Miku) received a letter from the oracle of the nearby kingdom, where it said that she would be the next Messiah. The Messiah is destined to get the nine "blessings" inside the Tower Of AI, to protect the world that was getting weaker because of that "Divine Punishment". The Messiah's friends, the other villagers, decided to enter the Tower with her. The first room of the Tower had the "Blooming Wave" blessing. The village chief (KAITO) went inside the room with the Messiah, but in an instant he changed his expression completely, pushing her and grabbing the "blessing" for himself. The door was closed, locking him inside. He was able to smile warmly a last time alone, before the "blessing" entered his body. After him, all of the Messiah's friends betrayed her one by one. She tried to explain to them that she was the chosen one, but they denied it, saying that she shouldn't get all of the blessings for herself. She realized that greed can change a person completely -even her own dear friends. All of them apparently wanted to grab the blessings for themselves... The Messiah finally arrived to the last floor of the Tower, alone. Holding a flameless torch, she climbed up the stairs to reach the top of the tower, where the altar was waiting for her. Surrounding a stone pedestal, nine statues were arranged in a circle, holding unlit red candles in their hands... which suddenly lit up. She realized that her friends weren't blessed, but each one of them received a punishment: the young man, drown because of the "Blooming Wave"; the swords-woman (MEIKO) was trapped in the flames of the "Fire Banquet" blessing; the older of the baker sisters (IA) fell in her knees in merciless drought, while the younger one (MAYU) was surrounded by darkness; the priest (Gackpo) ended up swallowed by the earth; the poet (GUMI), struck by a lightning; and the shepherd twins (Rin and Len) recieved the last punishments, the female one being torn apart by a hurricane while the male one was frozen to the soul. The Messiah understood that they weren't greedy, they just wanted to protect her from the calamities that were destined to her. "In sickness and in health, we share joy and pain", was the phrase all of them shared in the first moment they met, and in the last moment they were alive. The flames of the statues were combined to lit the big flame of the altar in the middle. Remembering the friends that she lost, the Messiah, guided by God's will, smiles for herself and reaches her hands to the altar. Lyrics Japanese and Romaji= |-|English= Gallery Trivia *All of the villagers' proffessions were revealed in a Tweethttps://twitter.com/samorira9/status/755710066615914496 (in Japanese) by Hitoshizuku-P. *Before the official video was uploaded, TSO showed the 3D models of the stone statues, the altar, and the torch in his Twitterhttps://twitter.com/anarchylily/status/755712795228778496. External links *Yamashizuku Web - Official Instrumental *VocaDB *初音ミク Wiki References Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Japanese group rendition songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Songs featuring KAITO Category:Songs featuring MEIKO Category:Songs featuring IA Category:Songs featuring MAYU Category:Songs featuring Camui Gackpo Category:Songs featuring GUMI Category:Songs featuring Megurine Luka Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Rin Category:Songs featuring Kagamine Len Category:10K YouTube views